Just one more day
by Tyson's Slave
Summary: After an incident, cold shoulders they are back together! Kai loves Tyson and viceversa. But they Russian boy, Kai's old friend, Tala wants to have Kai all to himself. Can Kai survive the love? TyXKai maybe TalaXKai or a threesome! XD


Tyson's Slave: Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters.

_Baby, I miss you. Come back to me. I know I can change for you. I have the will. I only want you. It's almost a need. Tyson Kinomiya, please come back to me._

A stream of tears fell down Kai's delicate face. His blue triangle marks smudged as he wiped his face. "Kai, the phones for you!" shouted the hyperactive blonde, Max Mizuharu. Kai got out of his bed and wiped his eyes thoroughly and walked down the hall. He grabbed the phone from Max and asked harshly into the phone, "Yes?"

A pause then, "HEY KAI!" shouted the familiar voice from the infamous fiery haired Tala Yuriy.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly.

"You sound irratated! I've arrived in Hiroshima right now so I should be there soon! I'll show you a _real _good time, Kai!"_click, beeepp beepp beep_. Real good time? Kai slammed the phone down and he gritted his teeth. "Why stop in Hiroshima, you idiot! And what do you mean by real good time?!" Kai yelled. Tyson stared at him. "Are you done? Some of us need to use the phone you know, sweet pea," Tyson said, coldly.

Kai turned and made his way back to his room. _Is he mad about something? I didn't forget our anniversity, and I never look at other girls orguys. So, WHAT_?!, the young Hiwatari screamed in his head. Kai squished his face into his pillow. "Argghhh! I'm sorry Tyson...," Kai whispered into the pillow. A knock on the door startled Kai. "Hey Kai! It's time to eat Lunch," the kind neko-jin, Rei Kon said. Kai growled and hop-ed out of bed and went to the dining room. Tyson was eating, he noticed Kai came in, but he just didn't care much anymore. Kai sat far away from Tyson since he knew Tyson and him were in a fight or something like that. "So, Kai, who was that on the phone? It sounded like your red haired friend," Max said, sweetly.

"It was Tala. He wants to show me a good time... well, that's what he said at least, "Kai answered.

"Finally, now you can get a life, sourpuss," Tyson said, with a hint of sorrow in his words. Kai shivered, he held in his pain and hurt. "No, you need a life Kinomiya-san," he returned the favour.

"You two! Stop it and act like wholesome, mature, young adults!" Rei demanded, both sighed and nodded.

Kai and Tyson ate in tense silence. _Maybe I should try drugs, or cutting as past times, but what would Ty think of that? He'd probably call me weak_, Kai thought as he tasted Rei's delicasy. Tyson stared at Kai, but Kai was deep in thought and him eating Rei's food was automatic. Tyson felt a sob come on, but he held it in just like Kai did. Tyson finished his food and went outside to get fresh air. Kai snapped out of thought and looked around to see no Tyson. "Where'd he go?" Kai asked, with a confused and dumb-found look on his face. "He went outside. You should have seen that look on his face and his eyes! Hoo boy, he was almost crying," Max announced. Rei slapped himself, lightly. Kai's eyes widened. _T-T-Ty... Tyson was almost crying? _, Kai thought. "I hate to say it's true, but it's true. What'd you do Kai?" Rei asked.

Rei was the advice giver in relationships from time to time. "I don't know... Let me get back to you about it," Kai said as he put his plate in the sink. He walked to a window where he could stare at his beloved Tyson Kinomiya without being noticed. Tyson was weeping, bawling his eyes out. He only felt pain and hurt, and sorrow right now. "Wh-why Kai. Why can't you apoligize to me?! Why do you like that stupid Hiromi!" Tyson cried out, quite loudly. Kai felt a knife stab his heart, "Hir-hiromi-san? He thinks I love Hiromi-san?"

His heart healed in a second, he knew just why he was so cold now.

_Flashback_

_"Hiromi, are you okay?" Kai asked. Hiromi nodded and smiled sweetly. She had a small crush on Kai, everyone knew this, even Kai himself. "I only sprained my ankle, Kai. Nothing serious, it'll only sting when I walk, but I can limp around. Thanks for picking me up and taking me home," she said, gratitude in her words, she also has a small blush on her face. "Well, anyone would. I can't imagine someone not," Kai said. Hiromi suddenly hugged Kai and he panicked. "Whoa, whoa! Hiromi, stop!" Kai shouted. Hiromi gripped onto Kai. _

_"I love you, Kai!" she shouted, nuzling him. Kai sighed and patted her head, softly. Kai turned his head slightly and seen his beloved. Tyson watched from afar in shock, once it sunk in he ran the other way with tears rolling off his face like beads, leaving the misunderstood scene._

_End flashback_

Kai understood now, he smiled gently and went outside to where the young Kinomiya was crying. "Tyson," Kai said, gently. Tyson looked Kai's way and blushed and turned away immediatley. "Wh-Wh-What d-do _you_ want, Hiwatari!?" Tyson demanded, coldly, wiping away his tears. Kai took a step closer to his Tyson. "I just figured out why you were mad...there's nothing between me and Hiromi-san, she just hugged me and clinged. I couldn't push her off, so I gave in," Kai said. Tyson, swiftly, looked at Kai with a bit of shock and a bit of 'I'm sorry'. "K-Kai, is this true?" Tyson asked. Kai nodded.

"From the bottom of my heart, Tyson. I love you, and only you," he said, he opened his arms and Tyson jumped into them and felt at home. "I love you Kai! I love you so much," Tyson cried out. Kai ran his fingers through his little boyfriends' beautiful midnight navy blue soft locks. Tyson almost fell asleep in his lovers' arms but right before he was going to let go, Kai picked him up, bridal style, and took him to his room. "Ka-Kai?!" Tyson shouted with a deep crimson blush on his face. Kai smirked.

"It's been awhile since we had some 'us' time. I think nows the perfect time, am I right, Tyson?" Kai asked. "You're so bad, Kai! But, don't you have Tala to see today?" Tyson protested. Kai groaned.

"Yes, I do, but why don't you come along. It'll be more fun than hanging out alone with that ultimate pervert, Tala," Kai said. Tyson chuckled and nodded. "Hey! You two made-up that quick?" Max asked out of the blue. Tyson nodded and Kai blushed slightly. "Rei-Rei! Kai doesn't need your love advice anymore! Kai and Ty have already made-up and are trying to go at it again," Max shouted to the other room. Rei came into the hallway with a bowl of cake mix and was mixing it up, "WHAT?! Well, now I guess this cake will be for a celebration, I guess," Rei said. Max grinned.

"Aww, you are too kind, Rei!" Tyson chirped, as he rested his head on Kai's shoulder. Kai sighed and let Tyson down, and suddenly the doorbell rang. "No, it couldn't be... could it?" Kai studdered.

"KAIIIII HONEYYYY! OPENNN UP!" came an annoying shout from outside. Kai turned red and he stormed to the door, he whipped the door open and Tala jumped on him. "Kaiii-samaa!" Tala shrieked. Tyson ran over and hugged Kai from behind and glared at Tala. "Get off my Kai, you slut!" Tyson insulted. Tala grew an anime vein. "Sl-slut? You're a slut! And don't touch Kai! Kai is too good to be touched by such trifle!" Tala sneered. Kai was suffering, they both wouldn't listen and they were arguing while trying to pull him to each of their side. "L-look... you two.. stop it...," Kai said, getting pulled to Tyson's side this time. Kai pulled himself away from both and said, "You guys stop it!" Both of them began to cry their hearts out.

"OoooooOooo, Kai is such a playa," Max said tugging on Rei's pants. Rei pushed Max away slightly and whispered, "Not here, mongoloid!" Max nodded and watched Kai handle the two ukes. "Um.. You guys... Pl-Please stop. I-I... Comon!!!" Kai shouted, doing strangling gestures. Max cleared his throat and yelled, "Let's go make cake and cookie!!!!" Kai looked at Max like he was some kind of idiot or something. _Pfft! Like that's gonna work you blonde_, Kai thought, but right there and then Tala and Tyson raced into the kitchen where Rei was. Max grinned, maliciously, at Kai and pranced into the kitchen. Today, is the most wierdest days of the week... I can't wait for tomorrow... ughh, Kai thought, as he went into the kitchen too.

"KAIII!"

Tyson's Slave: Ahhh youth. ... Wait... I'm only 14!!!!!


End file.
